


Love Is More Than Just A Kiss

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Kink, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Caring, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Polyamory, Possessive Jace Wayland, Possessive Magnus Bane, Possessive Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: After Alec gets injured during a mission, he can’t wait to get home to his two lovers, Jace and Magnus, to let them take care of him. But it is not care that awaits him, it’s worry masked as fury and rage, and he finds himself being pinned to a wall. Instead of giving in, Alec pushes back and they fight but soon they are able to see what drives the other; the love for each other, greater than any misunderstanding or insecurity.Malace angst that turns into hot and caring smut, followed by moments of fluff.Written for the prompt: Post-Shadowhunting injured Alec + smut
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 281
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Love Is More Than Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Jessa for the amazing beta work 💙

Alec stumbled through the portal into the loft. He was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time, the strange mix of feelings he felt often after a mission or a fight. Especially when the fight had been one of life and death. He had been closer to the side of death this time than he’d like to admit and adrenaline was still running high in his body. He had healed most of the wounds the demons had inflicted with a couple of iratzes, but some had remained open and lightly bleeding. He needed something more powerful for them, a healing rune applied by a parabatai, the magic of a warlock. He gritted his teeth to hinder the hiss from falling from his lips when his feet hit solid ground, just to let out a pained groan a second later.

He blinked in surprise when his gaze met mismatched eyes that were dazed with fury and he was pushed against the nearby wall forcefully, without any care for his still bleeding wounds.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Jace’s voice was dangerously calm, but his eyes and his swearing betrayed that this was the quietness before the storm.

Alec swallowed dry. “You are hurting me,” Alec hissed, annoyance and fury settling in his stomach. He had expected some fuzzing over his wounds, some tender care - but not this. 

If anything, his words made Jace just angrier, at least judged by the way he pushed Alec even harder against the wall. 

“I asked you a goddamn question.” Jace’s face was only inches away from his and Alec saw all familiar lines. The small scar that cut his left eyebrow, the sharp jawline, the slightly crooked nose that had not healed correctly after it had been broken, the ghost of stubbles on his cheeks. He wanted to cup those cheeks and kiss Jace, get lost in him like he had got lost so many times before. Forget that today death had been a likely outcome. Instead, he pushed back.

“I took care of some demons. I am a shadowhunter, Jace. That is what we do.” He sounded cold, dismissive. Jace’s nails dug deep into his flesh at these words. It seemed he had hoped for an apology.

“You went into a nest of ravener demons without any backup. You could have taken Underhill with you, he was on duty. You could have asked _me_. You know I would have come instantly. Or is this about the stupid fight we had?”

“Not everything is always about you, Jace. I went in there alone because I knew I could handle it. You are doing those things all the time. Going in somewhere without backup.” 

Alec was only half lying. He had been pretty sure that he was capable of handling the nest on his own, and he had been right, hadn’t he? Here he was, back in one piece and only a little injured.

“That is different. I know what I can...” Jace’s breath came now in hitches.

“Oh of course. When the greatest warrior of his - pardon me - our generation does something like that this is totally different. I’m sorry I’m just a foot soldier and not a match to your great abilities.” Alec didn't even let Jace finish his sentence before he cut in, ignoring the short flash of hurt he saw flickering over Jace’s face.

Here they were again, fighting a fight that was not really theirs. Something that had started outside and had been carried inside by Alec's insecurities, Jace's lack of understanding how someone like Alec could ever feel inferior, and their general communication issues. 

Alec had overheard someone mocking him for being the weak link in their triad, stating that Jace was so much better than him. That Magnus was so much more capable than him and that they wondered what Magnus and Jace wanted with Alec. Instead of shrugging this off, Alec had taken this to heart and it had taken on a life of its own, making Alec want to prove something by going on dangerous missions alone. 

"So you don't need my healing runes? You are totally fine." Jace's nails, that held Alec's wrist, dug even deeper in; the pain nearly matching the pain of Alec's wounds. Alec bit his lip; he needed Jace's runes but now was not the time to admit it.

He rolled his eyes and huffed. "No. I don’t need them. I’m fine, I’ve always been fine."

"Very well." Jace released Alec and the moment Alec was free he already missed Jace's touch. He even missed the pain.

"So I guess I must have imagined that." Jace's voice was calm again, way too calm.

Alec gasped in shock when Jace lifted his shirt. The parabatai rune stood black against Jace's skin, the outline more pronounced than usual. Alec lifted his hand as if to touch it, but Jace took a step back, avoiding it. Alec's arm fell limp to his side. 

"Jace, I…" His voice trailed away. He knew this state of the rune. It was not the ink black that startled him but the red. The rune was encrusted in blood; small drops were still easing out of it. Probably because Alec was still not fully healed. He had seen a parabatai rune looking like that only once. His own. When Jace had died.

"Jace," Alec tried again but the blond had already turned on his heels and left. The door behind Jace closed with a soft thud and somehow this disturbed Alec even more than a slammed door would have. 

***

Magnus sighed when he saw his two lovers fight. In a way, he understood both. He understood Alec's need to prove that he was as capable as Jace, though everyone who knew him more closely didn’t need proof of that. But it was hard to go against life long taught insecurities, especially when fueled by brainless comments. 

He understood Jace. He understood his fury that was nothing more than masked fear, the fear of losing someone that couldn’t be lost. He had been present when Jace had made a sound no human being should be capable of making. He had seen the despair and the pain in his eyes; and though the harsh bleeding of the rune had diminished to the spilling of a few drops of blood moments after it had started, it had done only a little to calm Jace.

Besides all this, relationships in general were new for both of them. For both it was the first and they had to navigate through it with all trials and errors. Also, for Magnus, it was the first in many years that truly meant something. Relationships always meant work. In general, Nephilim were not known for their abilities to deal with emotions openly and he could only suspect how Maryse and Robert had contributed to that. He had met them in their early days of the Circle, when Alec had been a toddler. Especially Maryse had been cold and withdrawn; he couldn’t imagine her raising her children in any other way than to teach them to repress their feelings and become flawless soldiers instead. 

By all he had seen and heard from Jace and Alec, she had done exactly that. It would take time to overcome old habits but for the first time in many years, decades even, Magnus was not afraid of not overcoming this. He felt a certainty that the three of them would be able to handle whatever was thrown at them - or came from within - he couldn’t really explain, but the certainty was there. 

“Alexander,” he said softly, stepping in front of Alec while taking his hands. “Give him a minute. You know how he is. He won’t calm down unless you are healed anyway, so let me heal you darling. Please.” 

Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips, while he let his magic fly over Alec’s injuries after Alec had nodded his agreement, starting with the deep cut just over their parabatai rune. It was always a special feeling when his magic healed one of his lovers. His fingertips started to tingle in a specific way and then to burn, more intense than when he healed someone else. The burn started in his fingers and ran through his whole body, making his magic more powerful. It was also easier to wield his magic when Jace or Alec were in the picture. He was sure the magic recognized them as part of himself by now. His magic knew where to fly and what to do, it simply took a little nudging from his side. He and his magic also had enough opportunities to practice, being with shadowhunters who were on active duty came with learning a lot about healing different types of wounds; starting from demon poisoning, ending with bite wounds.

Magnus pulled Alec gently down so that their foreheads touched. He let his thumb run over Alec’s neck and jawline, needing the physical contact as much as Alec. 

“I didn’t know it was that bad. I really didn’t know,” Alec whispered against Magnus lips before he fell silent again, clearly fighting tears.

“I know darling, I know. I don’t have to tell you how he felt when your rune started to bleed. Or how I felt. I have found you and Jace after decades of being alone and nearly giving up on life, I don't want to think about losing you. Or him. I understand that your jobs come with certain risks, but being reckless like that…"

"You would have each other,” Alec interrupted him, a little sheepishly.

Magnus rolled his eyes at that. How could Alec think that somehow this would be enough for Jace, for him.

"Yeah. We would survive. But surviving is not living, Alexander. And I think deep down you know that. And I think you also know that you don't have to prove anything. Not to some unimportant stranger. And least to me or Jace. We know what you are worth." To emphasize his words he kissed Alec, deep and thorough. He smiled a little when he drew away. 

"And someday you two will learn to talk about feelings instead of punching each other." This made Alec crook a half smile, knowing that he was right and trusting that they would. But apparently today had not been that day. Magnus was just about to close Alec's last wound when Alec's hands came up, interrupting his flow of magic.

"Not this one. I'd like him to close it." Alec blushed a little at this confession but Magnus just nodded understandingly. 

"Of course darling. Let's talk to him now and make sure he is alright."

"Are you, Magnus? I am sorry for scaring you. I…"

"I'm fine. Now that you are back I really am." It was true, he was fine now with having had his magic examine every inch of Alec and with Alec's taste still on his lips. When he had heard Jace's scream he had instantly known it was bad. Jace had been on his knees, his hand clutching his rune and a sound had come out of his mouth; a sound not from this world. A sound ripped out of his body against his will, originating in their joint soul that was about to be split apart. 

A few moments later, the bleeding had subsided and Jace had relaxed into Magnus' shaky hold. The way Jace's body had gone lax had told Magnus more than words. Yet he had pushed Jace's shirt up to see the rune for himself. A Nephilim rune never looked better than at that moment, even though the black was tainted with red and a few drops had still been spilling.

“He is okay, he is okay,” Jace had whispered in an endless litany, reassuring himself as much as Magnus before he had pushed himself up and stormed out of the room. Magnus had followed but not interfered when Jace had pushed Alec against the wall. Some things were for the two to solve. And, maybe a little selfishly, he was glad that Jace made it clear how Alec's actions had affected them all, even though the means were to discuss.

***

Jace turned on his heels and left Alec behind. His rune still burnt and no matter what Alec said, he knew he was still injured. His fingers hurt where he had grabbed Alec, he knew he had been too rough. He should have been more gentle, understanding. He knew where Alec’s need to show what he was capable of was coming from. But the anger that had come after the despair of having thought to have lost Alec had taken the better of him. 

He closed the door behind him carefully, all his movements controlled. He clung to the control. If he lost it now he didn’t know where it would lead him. His whole body hurt, as if it had been him in that battle, but his soul hurt the most; the part where Alec’s was woven into his own. Where a brutal force had torn at it to rip it out. It just had been a brief moment, but it had been enough to shake him to the core. Jace didn’t know who he’d be without Alec, his parabatai and now lover. Without the part of his soul that, even though it was tiny compared to his own, was the center of it. He didn’t know how he should be without Alec or Magnus, not after he had just found his place in life with the two of them. The place he had been looking for his whole life.

He tried to force his breathing to calm down, each intake of breath hurt in his lungs as if he had run for ages. He sighed, relieved when the pain in his rune and their bond diminished. Magnus. He had counted on him to heal Alec, though he still felt guilty. It should have been he, Jace, who had healed him. But he also was still angry. At Alec for risking his life like that, for listening more to a stranger than to him or Magnus. 

Without noticing, he had strolled over to the punching bag Magnus had installed when they had moved in all together. Officially, Jace and Alec still lived at the Institute. Unofficially, after dating for several months, they spent all their time at the loft. It had been strange at first and Jace had felt more like a guest, but Magnus had made it clear on several occasions that he considered the loft now their place. He had made room for them, in his closet and bathroom, but also encouraged them to bring along pieces of furniture they liked or other things. It was the first time in Jace’s life that he truly felt he had a home. Somewhere he could really be himself. 

His father had been strict and despite weapons, books, or other useful things, had never allowed him to have toys or personal stuff. The Lightwoods had been different but Jace had always felt the need to prove himself to them to be worthy of being kept and not sent away to an orphanage or some other Institute. The same need to prove he was worthy that Alec felt now and it hurt Jace that apparently Alec didn’t feel secure enough in their relationship to not have such issues.

“Jace.” Alec’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He had been so caught up that he hadn’t noticed the door opening and his lovers coming in. He paused in his actions, a little startled that he had started to workout. He opened and closed his fists with a grimace and he heard his knuckles crack. They were already slightly open, he hadn’t thought of bandaging them.

“Jace,” Alec said again with more need and an urgency in his voice that made Jace turn around. With a low groan Alec slipped out of his shirt and looked at him. Their eyes met and Jace just hoped that Alec saw what he felt. That all the rage had just masked his worry and concern, the fear and the pain he had felt. A pain that was so much more substantial than any physical one.

It seemed he did, as he held his arm out to Jace, a stele in hand that Jace took without hesitation.

“Can you please heal me, Jace?” The words were whispered, intimate, the peace offering Jace longed for. With tender hands Jace pressed the cold stele to Alec’s skin, drawing the familiar rune with all the care he had in his body. The rune lit up golden on Alec’s skin, glowing with the force of parabatai and both moaned softly when the wound knitted itself back together. Jace caressed the now uninjured skin that was just a little pink around the edges of the old wound, before his hands found the places where Magnus had healed Alec. He knew where Alec had been injured without having to be told. “I’m sorry, Alec.” Jace said quietly, while his fingers rubbed gently over the skin, making sure that Alec was safe again. 

“I know. Me too. Let me take care of you now, please.” 

Jace looked questiongly at Alec and he gasped a little in surprise when Magnus embraced him from behind and lifted his shirt a little up. The gasp turned into a moan when Alec dropped to his knees in front of him, his hands holding on to Jace’s thighs for support.

“Please.” Alec pleaded again, looking up at Jace with hooded eyes. All Jace could do was nod and lean back into Magnus for support when Alec started to lick their rune. Alec’s eyes were fixed on Jace’s while his tongue circled over their rune, licking away the fresh blood before he started to suck. Alec covered all parts of their rune with kisses and sucking marks, his eyes never leaving Jace’s.

Jace’s hand found their way in Alec’s hair, tugging a little and holding him in place, though there was nothing Alec would rather do right now. Alec’s lips and tongue on Jace's burning rune felt more intimate than a blow job could have at this point, especially with Magnus arms around him that held him and steadied him. 

The warm touch of Alec’s rough lips against his hot skin soothed a pain in him that he had not even been aware of, but something inside him calmed and settled down more and more with each suck or kiss. The way Alec licked the blood away, with all his heart and soul like he did most things, made Jace come apart. He couldn’t draw his eyes from his parabatai who looked so beautiful, kneeling in front of him with ease, looking up wantonly while he kissed their rune. 

Jace always loved how easy and willingly Alec gave him and Magnus control in the bedroom, submitting to them without hesitation, wanting this as much as the two others. With Magnus it was always a little fight for dominance, not in a harmful way, Jace loved the challenge. But he also loved the way Alec gave in to him, and right now it was what he needed. He moaned when Alec took his time to clean him at the spots of the rune where the blood was already encrusted. He groaned when Alec bit him tenderly, leaving red biting marks next to the sucking marks that turned already purple. 

Magnus had started to kiss Jace’s neck, leaving matching marks there. He had vanished Jace’s shirt with a snap so that both Alec and him had full access easily. 

“I think we should show Alexander how much we both need and want him, Jace,” Magnus whispered in Jace’s ear, before he licked over it, his tongue briefly slipping into his ear conch, fully aware how sensitive Jace was there. Jace jerked at the sensation, not knowing if to lean in or pull away, but Jace had nowhere to go anyway. He was trapped between Magnus’ arms and Alec’s lips.

“Yeah. We should definitely do that,” Jace managed to get out while Magnus still assaulted his ear, a mischievous gleam in his cat eyes. Jace loved that Magnus didn’t bother to hide them anymore, he loved that he and Alec were able to cause him to lose his control and that he was comfortable enough to let loose.

Alec licked Jace's rune a last time, satisfied that it was only black now, all blood and pain gone, only heat and bronzed, runed skin remained. His eyes searched Jace’s again, clearly waiting for Jace to tell him what to do next. Jace had to admit it was tempting to shove down his pants and Alec on his cock, but Magnus was right, they should show him how much he was loved. So he pulled Alec up with a demanding tug to his hair and pushed him towards the bed after he had kissed him, tasting his own blood still on Alec’s lips.

“Strip for us, Alec.” Jace’s voice was dark and filled with lust. Alec blushed but did what he was told, feeling the heat of Jace’s and Magnus’ gaze on him while he kicked off his boots and wiggled out of his pants and boxers.

“Come here.” Jace ordered, smiling when Alec stepped closer. He grinned while he drew Alec’s stele from his back pocket, where he had stored it before. He pulled Alec down into a heated kiss, while his other hand drew a flexibility rune on Alec’s skin, just above the small of his back. When Alec felt the sting he pressed closer to Jace, his cock already twitching in anticipation of what was to come. When they broke the kiss Alec looked already dazed and flushed and Jace’s eyes shone golden from activating his own runes.

“I know you activated your stamina,” Alec remarked with a blush.

Jace smirked a little. “Any complaints?” he asked, smirking while his hand mapped out the still sensitive skin where he had applied the flexibility rune. He had deliberately chosen not to give Alec stamina. He wanted Alec to feel truly worn out, undone, when they were through with him, but of course he would add any rune Alec asked for. But he couldn’t help the huge smile when Alec shook his head.

“Yeah that’s it,” Jace praised, knowing how much Alec craved for verbal appreciation, before he claimed Alec’s lips once again. He kissed him bruisingly, his teeth rubbing over Alec’s when he was not quick enough to open. When he did, he licked into his mouth demandingly, making Alec surrender completely to the kiss. Before he ended the kiss, he bit down on Alec’s bottom lip until he tasted the familiar metallic taste and Alec tried to squirm away from the pain but was held in place by Jace’s arms. Jace knew Alec liked the edge of pain, he felt his arising arousal in their bond, contradicting his physical instincts that had him trying to move away. His hand clasped around Alec’s throat, not cutting off his airway, but with the clear message that he could and in such a possessive way that it made Alec’s knees give nearly in. The kiss that followed was tender and soft, Jace nipped lightly on Alec’s bruise, licked gently over his lips while his hand tightened around Alec’s throat. The softness after the bite together with Jace’s hand made Alec moan - and hard. He felt his cock twitch and when Jace drew away and Alec saw the smirk on Jace’s face, he knew Jace was aware of it too.

“Get on the bed,” Jace ordered, giving Alec an encouraging push. Alec happily complied and crawled on the bed, where Magnus was already sitting, leaning against the headboard with outstretched arms. For a moment, Jace just watched his two lovers making out. It was an intriguing picture. Both were naked, Alec on his hands and knees leaning over Magnus, displaying his ass and his curved back. 

Magnus eyes hadn’t switched back to the glamour and he kissed Alec as possessively as Jace had done before, his hands roaming over Alec’s back, his sharp fingernails leaving already light red scratch marks behind. The way Alec relaxed into Magnus’ strong arms made Jace smile and get harder at the same time. He palmed himself through his pants lazily while he watched Magnus knead Alec’s ass. Alec’s hips rolled forward in a very seductive way and when Magnus pulled Alec’s cheeks apart to put him full on display for Jace, Jace couldn’t hold on any longer. 

He stripped quickly out of his pants and followed his lovers on the bed. He slapped Alec’s ass once playfully but hard enough to leave a red fingerprint behind before he kissed his way up Alec’s body, giving all runes special care as there the skin was most sensitive. When he reached Alec’s throat he looked up at Magnus who fisted his hand in Jace’s hair to draw him into a heated kiss, their tongues dancing in a feverish rhythm. Even though this was supposed to be about Alec, to show him how loved he was, they both took this moment for themselves. They needed to make sure the other was alright after the shared moments of fear and pain. Their kiss tuned down and the feverish passion turned into a more intimate sloppiness, both relishing the taste of the other, the texture of their lips and the feeling of tongues rubbing over sensitive spots. 

When they broke their kiss Jace turned Magnus' head a little to kiss his cheek and his jaw, his lips finding Magnus’ ear. “I love you,” he whispered very lowly, a shyness to his voice that was atypical for Jace. But after a lifelong mantra of _to love is to destroy_ the words still came uneasily to him and meant even more for it. Magnus’ grip in Jace’s hair tightened a little at the declaration and he pulled Jace up to kiss him again.

“I love you, Jace. And you, Alexander.” 

Alec had watched their interlude with awe in his eyes. He still couldn’t quite believe how easy it sometimes was between the three of them and how difficult at other times.

“I love you both too.” Alec replied without hesitation. 

Alec didn’t need Jace to say it out loud as he felt Jace’s love in their bond so strongly, but nevertheless a radiant smile lit up his face when Jace said _I love you_ back. Hearing him say it was just special. He locked eyes with Jace and the blond complied to his silent plea, bending down to kiss Alec possessively. 

When Jace pulled away, a wicked grin played around his lips. "Why don't you make Magnus feel good, parabatai?" Jace asked huskily and commandingly.

Magnus and Jace moaned both when Alec happily did just that by bending down, opening his mouth and swallowing Magnus' hard cock in one go. 

The sight and the arousal Jace felt through their bond turned Jace on as if Alec was sucking his own dick. Magnus entangled his hand once again in Alec's brown unruly hair while Alec bobbed his head, trying to give Magnus as much pleasure as possible.

"Keep still," Jace commanded in a low voice, making Alec's skin break into goosebumps at the order.

Jace let his hands roam over Alec's naked body, mapping out his scars and runes, adding some more scratches to Magnus' while he kissed Alec's throat and nape. He bit lightly down on Alec’s neck when his hand found Alec's nipple. Jace took the tiny nub between his index finger and thumb, rubbing it, pinching it until he felt Alec trying to squirm away from the light pain. He locked eyes with Magnus and both grinned wickedly when the warlock increased his grip in Alec's hair and held him firmly in place and on his cock, giving Alec no choice but to keep sucking him and endure Jace's teasing. Both men knew that Alec would tap out if it got too much. But as he didn't, Jace continued to assault Alec's nipple until it was hard, sensitive and shone in a beautiful red color.

He let his other hand run over Alec's hard cock with feather light touches that had Alec squirming even more than before. Jace chuckled when he felt Alec's need for more through the bond, but he kept his touches light and gentle. He ran his thumb over Alec's slit, gathering the precome Alec was already leaking. At the touch Alec jerked, his hips snapping forward to get more friction which earned him a harsh slap to his ass, adding another hand print to the previous one. 

Alec was overwhelmed by all the different sensations, not sure if he wanted to push back into the hand that was rubbing the sting out of his ass, push forward into Jace's hand to finally make him close his fist around his cock or keep still like he was supposed to. Suddenly it got all too much and he nearly choked on Magnus' cock. He tapped once and was instantly let up, his eyes meeting Magnus' concerned soft ones. Jace scooped up and covered Alec's back with his own, pressing him close.

Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips. "We've got you darling, both of us, we’ve got you. Tell us what you need." 

Jace peppered the sensitive area behind his ear with soft kisses. "Anything you want Alec," Jace added. Alec's breath still came in hitches and he was slightly trembling. He rested his head against Magnus' thigh, enjoying Jace's weight on top of him together with his soft kisses and Magnus' hand in his hair.

"I want exactly that," Alec said breathlessly, "I just needed a little break." 

Magnus tugged on Alec's hair until he looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure." Alec smiled reassuringly at Magnus before he bent down again, taking Magnus' cock back in his mouth, while he wiggled his ass invitingly. Jace grinned and followed the invitation and slapped him again, making Alec moan around Magnus' cock. Magnus bit his lip at the vibration, forcing himself to hold back.

Jace started to fondle Alec's balls before he started to tease Alec's cock again with the ghosts of touches, his fingertips running over his length just enough that Alec felt it. Alec couldn't help it but try to get more friction again, earning him another slap. He moaned at the sting and took Magnus in even deeper, getting lost in the taste and touches of his two lovers.

Slowly Jace added a little more pressure to his touches, using his nails to make Alec shiver with want and need. Jace felt Alec's pressure build and he looked up at Magnus with a grin. Magnus grinned back, understanding what Jace wanted. He snapped his fingers and Jace's fingers were lubed. He bit lightly in Alec's ass while he simultaneously closed his fist around Alec's cock firmly and pushed one digit into Alec's inviting hole. 

Magnus let Alec up and the most delicious sounds spilled out of his mouth, tiny yelps and soft wines. Alec pressed his head against Magnus chest for support while Jace's finger pushed in and out of him in the same rhythm his hand pumped his cock. It took only a few more strokes before Alec came with a small cry on his lips.

Alec panted heavily while he closed his eyes, enjoying the afterwave of his orgasm with both his lovers so close, enjoying also the noises they made, telling him they were kissing above him, while Jace caressed his back and Magnus stroked his hair. When Alec was able to breathe again, he joined the two kissing, altering between one and another. Alec smiled when he felt Jace's erection poking in his side. 

He wrapped one hand around Jace's cock and gave it a few strokes. 

"I know what I want now. I want you both. At the same time." Alec blushed while confessing it. A while ago he wouldn't have been able to voice this desire, but he had become braver and bolder. The spike of arousal he felt in their bond surely helped, as was Magnus' voice that had dropped impossibly low with want and desire at these words.

"Are you sure?" They had done this before but not often, but this was exactly what Alec needed right now. Both his lovers inside him, as close as possible.

"Yes. I want you both. I want to ride you Magnus while Jace fucks me."

"Hell yeah," Jace murmured seductively.

Without wasting more time, he manhandled Alec on his back and made him spread his legs wide, so that Magnus and him had both access to prep Alec carefully and thoroughly. One was constantly kissing and fondling Alec while the other stretched him, adding slowly more fingers, scissoring him out. 

Soon Alec hardened again at the joint effort, though his cock was still sensitive.

"I'm ready," he breathed impatiently. "Im so ready."

"Ts," Jace scolded teasingly before licking over Alec's length, "you are ready when we say you are."

"Fuck you," Alec gave back lowly, but of course the others had heard it.

"Soon darling, but only when you behave." Magnus said pointedly, pressing his fingers forcefully against Alec 's prostate, causing Alec to whimper deliciously. Jace’s slap to his ass made the feeling of Magnus’ fingers inside him even more delicious and Alec couldn’t help but let out a needy groan. Jace just smirked and slapped him again at the same spot, increasing the sting before he rubbed over the sensitive spot soothingly. 

Jace and Magnus took another few minutes until they were both satisfied with Alec's preparation and his needy whines. 

“Ready?” Magnus asked while laying down on his back. Alec nodded and smiled wantonly when he stood above Magnus. He turned around to face Jace, before he lowered himself down, impaling himself inch by inch on Magnus' cock. He rocked back and forth to take in Magnus as deep as possible. Both men groaned with pleasure when Alec started to ride Magnus in earnest, rolling his hips in a slow rhythm. Alec threw his head back while he rolled his hips faster and Magnus ran his nails over his back. The slight sting urged Alec on, making his movements even speedier and taking in Magnus yet a little deeper.

Jace just watched mesmerized, stroking himself in the same rhythm as Alec was riding Magnus. Alec opened his eyes and he locked eyes with his parabatai. For a moment they just stared at each other, relishing the clear display of want and desire of the other.

"Jace, please…" Alec 's voice was rough and needy and the two words were all that Jace needed. He scooped closer while Magnus pulled Alec backwards until he lay on top of him, one hand over his chest, the other running over Alec's throat possessively.

Alec hooked his hands in his knees and drew them up to his ears to give Jace the best possible access, glad that Jace had applied a flexibility rune earlier. Jace growled lowly when he saw Alec's exposed hole where Magnus' cock vanished with each thrust. He ran his fingers around Alec's slightly puffy rim, smiling when he saw the shiver that ran over Alec's body. He pushed carefully one finger in alongside Magnus' dick, once again smiling when more lube appeared magically.

Magnus couldn't help but moan at the sensation of Jace's finger and he thrust upwards more forcefully, enjoying the tightness that soon would become even tighter. He enjoyed Alec’s weight on him and the trust he showed, being at their full mercy. His thumb rubbed over Alec's throat tenderly but possessively before he tightened his hold around Alec’s chest and stilled his movements to give Jace the possibility to push in next to him.

All three moaned when Jace did exactly that, very slowly at first to give Alec enough time to adjust to the stretch. He kissed Alec while breaching him, deep and gentle. But when he felt the ring of muscles giving in and Alec drew back to say his name pleadingly, he couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled out again to push in with more force, the feeling of Alec's inner walls and Magnus’ cock sliding against his own urging him on to set a quicker pace. 

Magnus was getting closer. He had been close when Alec had sucked him earlier and now the impossible tightness together with the additional friction from Jace's cock, the intimacy of it all, was pushing him inevitably towards the edge. His nails dug into Alec's chest when he came, his body shaking with the force of the orgasm ripping through him.

The feeling of Magnus coming next to him made Jace moan. He wrapped his hand around Alec's cock, he wanted Alec to come next. Alec gasped when Jace started to stroke him again, he was still sensitive from his first orgasm. He felt so full, stretched so wide and now Jace’s hot hand around his cock, it was hard to catch a coherent thought. Jace sped up his thrusts and strokes and when Magnus whispered, "Come for us, Alexander," in Alec’s ear it took him just another pull to do just that, coming all over his own belly. 

The sight of Alec coming was the last thing that had been missing to push Jace also over the edge. He groaned while coming, his stamina rune burning along. He bent down to kiss Alec and calm his frenetic heartbeat, before he pulled out carefully, causing Alec to hiss nevertheless. Jace helped Alec to climb off Magnus and let him down tenderly next to the warlock. He pulled Alec close while kissing him, Magnus covering Alec's back with soft kisses himself. 

"You were amazing Alec, you are amazing," Jace mumbled into Alec's ear between kisses. With a snap, Magnus cleaned all three of them and both shadowhunters nodded thankfully. Alec turned in Jace's arms to be able to kiss Magnus properly now. For a moment they just lay there, kissing each other and enjoying the closeness, lips on lips, hands on skin. Jace wrapped his arms around both his lovers, while Alec rested his head against Magnus' nape and Magnus carded through his chest hair. He snapped again with the fingers of his free hand and Jace wrapped the blanket that appeared out of thin air around them with a happy sigh, making sure all were properly covered.

Alec moaned, spent and satisfied, when he felt the warmth around him, his eyes already starting to flutter shut. 

"No more reckless alone missions," Jace said sleepily but firmly before he sucked a last hickey on Alec's neck. 

Alec nodded his agreement, at first too tired to respond with words, but adding, "And we start to tell when we are worried instead of pushing the other against a wall," a few seconds later.

Jace chuckled. "Agreed. But we could do the pushing sometime else." 

"We _should_ do the pushing sometime else." Magnus agreed with a smile on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. Another snap and the curtains before the windows closed, but when he wanted to add something, he saw that both his lovers had already fallen asleep. Jace's arms still slung around them and Alec's head nuzzled against his chest. Magnus sighed contently and suppressed a yawn, wrapping himself up even more in the embrace and safety of his two shadowhunters. Finally he had found his home. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved ❤


End file.
